


Ben Wolf Forever

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, M/M, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sum: Set in the Gwen 10 Universe. The alien werewolf incident did not go unnoticed to the Rooters, they captured him along with Ben. Using Kevin they turned him into a hybrid, a potential weapon to face the oncoming storm. However Ben escapes, unable to return to his family. He goes out into space and does what he can to survive, but one day he finds himself on the path back to Earth and into the Rooters plot, but he’s not alone.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, Manny Armstrong/Ben Tennyson, Rook Ben/Ben Tennyson, Scout/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Werewolf Amalgam

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chap 1 Werewolf Amalgam  
  
Gwen had the omnitrix, and she began using her power to help people. Ben was a little jealous because he wanted to be a hero. He got his chance upon beating Hex and gaining the Charms of Bezel, but even with the charms nothing could have prepared him for dealing with the Rooters.  
  
It all happened after the alien werewolf incident. Ben had a feeling the thing was still alive, and he was right, but a loboan on earth was too much of a rare opportunity. The rooters capture the creature and brought him into their lab where they kept all their other specimens.  
  
They also found the perfect specimen to become another soldier for them. Max Tennyson’s grandson was growing stronger in power, he’d be perfect to take on the oncoming storm. Servantis and Kevin went to retrieve Ben themselves. It was quite a shock for Max when a null void portal opened up and the rooters came out. “Sup babe!” Kevin said winking at Ben who blushed.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Max demanded, trying to keep his tone with respect. He was retired from the plumbers at the moment so if Servantis tried anything he had no problem taking him down.  
  
“We are here for young Ben, don’t resist.”  
  
“Like hell!” Max pulled out a blaster and fired on Servantis, he used his kinetic strike to block the blast, and Gwen changed into a female Heatblast. Kevin absorbed the earth and blocked her flame attack. “Ben get out of here, I don’t know what the rooters want with you but it isn’t good.” He kept up the laser assault.  
  
“But grandpa I can fight!” his charms glowed with emphases.  
  
“Listen to me and run!” he overloaded the battery of the blaster and threw it at the two. The blaster blew and Ben ran, he had listened to his grandpa.  
  
“Levin go after him.”  
  
“Right.” Kevin ran off after him. With Kevin gone he didn’t have to hold back, using his mental shock he zapped Gwen and knocked her out.  
  
“Gwen!” he too got zapped with his guard down. Servantis altered their memories making them believe Ben never existed, it was easy enough, he had to be sure to alter his parents memories as well. With Kevin chasing after the boy he got to work removing all traces of Ben.  
  
Ben hadn’t run far before he faced off with Kevin. “Sup Benji.” he said giving him a charming smile.  
  
“What is happening Kevin, who was that guy?” he asked, both freaked out and angry.  
  
“Don’t worry Benji this is a great opportunity. Your grandpa Max was a plumber right, so was my dad and these guys are the highest ranking plumbers, covert ops. They had me join, and they have a spot for you to.”  
  
“Kevin this is a trick, my Grandpa wouldn’t tell me to run if it wasn’t bad.”  
  
“Look Servantis told me he and Max don’t have that great a relationship, they rub each other the wrong way. Haven’t you had a moment where you said you wanted to join the plumbers and Max said no?”  
  
“Well…” he says, there had been a couple of times. Ever since he and Gwen learned about the plumbers they had asked about joining, Max was always against it and they never understood why, but he also remembered Phil that guy was a creep. “I’m not saying you don’t have a point Kevin but what am I to do drop everything go with you.”  
  
“We said we’d be partners before, you picked me once before and yeah I messed things up but it was the energy absorbing it messed with my head.” He walked up to Ben and held his hand. “I’m clean now Benji, I know I made a mistake but now we can be partners again.”  
  
“I…I…” he didn’t know being with Kevin again sounded fine but something about all this felt wrong.  
  
“Ben this is our time, we can be heroes! Taking down bad guys, kicking butt together.” he sounded so sure, so happy.  
  
“Young Levin is right young Tennyson.” The two turned towards Servantis, and Ben pulled away. “I was able to convince Max Tennyson of this opportunity. He has given his blessing, as he sees with proper training your abilities will flourish. He helped me pack up your things and has asked you to come with us.” He tossed the bags of Ben’s belongings.  
  
“This is great isn’t it!” Kevin looked so happy, he’d been looking forward to seeing Ben for so long. They only got separated because he went nuts because of the energy, it didn’t get better when Gwen tried to chase him off and he absorbed energy from the omnitrix. When he got clean he wanted to go back and find Ben and apologize for what happened and he ended up with the Rooters.  
  
“Kev I don’t know I should talk to Grandpa Max, this doesn’t feel right.”  
  
“Don’t you trust me Ben, I’m telling you they can give us armor and training, I know you, I know you want to be a hero. I know how Gwen treats you that you aren’t good enough or smart enough to handle things on your own, but look Max believes in you.”  
  
“Ok…” he says and Kevin hugs him. Servantis smirked, Levin had no knowledge of what he had done, but things were going better than he expected.  
  
They brought Ben to the null void, and the Rooters base. The poor boy had no clue that his life on Earth had been erased; no one would remember him or know him, the hybrid smirked in triumph. ‘He’s mine now!’  
  
Ben met the other amalgam kids, Manny, Pierce, Alan and Helen. He met with Argit, and bonded with him along with Kevin.  
  
It wasn’t long after did they turn Ben into an amalgam. “Kevin?” he asked as he was strapped in next to the boy.  
  
“It’s okay Benji, your about to gain power like the others.” They strapped in the alien werewolf and triggered the effect. Ben was given the special like Alan he would keep his human form but his alien power would be dominant. His body changed, he was more muscular, and in alien form he was taller than Kevin.  
  
The charms of Bezel were fitted into a collar. Using the charms he had all kinds of interesting techniques and he found a good rhythm. All the training was making him strong, but Servantis was keeping him from more questionable jobs, and always shifted the discussion when Ben asked about contacting his family.  
  
The vile man would have placed him under the same condition as Alan, Pierce, Manny and Helen but for some reason it did not work. Like Kevin he was immune to his mental control, but he had Kevin under his thumb, he continued to feed him words of praise telling him he’d be the one to defeat the oncoming storm, and once the storm was done with him and Ben could have any life they want. The raven haired teen ate it up but Argit however knew what was going on but wouldn’t trust Servantis as far as he could throw him. To Servantis the werewolf was a wild card but one that could be used against him if he was not careful.  
  
To be continued


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Escape  
  
Ben wanted to see his family, and he was sick of all the excuses and trivial reasons. If Servantis wasn’t gonna let him go home then he’d go home on his own. If he focused his mana he could use his howl and rip a hole out of the null void.  
  
As he prepared for it he was caught by Servantis. “Trying to leave without permission, bad boys will be punished.” That was the last thing he heard before he was hit with a bolt and everything went black.  
  
When he came to he was in a cage. “What the hell is this?”  
  
“Watch your mouth boy.” He zapped the cage making Ben cry out in pain. “It’s time you learn some truths here.”  
  
Kevin was looking for Ben, but hadn’t been able to see head no tail of his crush. “Hey Argit you seen Ben around?”  
  
“Servantis was dragging him off somewhere.” Kev’s eyes widened and he raced off.  
  
The hybrid male explained to Ben what they were doing here, about Gwen and her being the oncoming storm, and how the omnitrix was too dangerous. “You are nuts!” he snapped.  
  
“Don’t speak to me like that you cur.” He zapped the cage again forcing Ben to yelp in pain. Kevin heard the cry but didn’t jump in. He peered in, and saw Ben in wolf form in the cage. “You have no idea the threat your cousin is, she must be destroyed for the sake of the whole universe.”  
  
“I repeat you are nuts!” he growled. “And when my Grandpa finds out what your planning…” Servantis cut him off with a laugh.  
  
“Your grandfather no longer knows who you are!”  
  
“What?” the boy gasped and even Kevin was surprised.  
  
“To make sure you were mine I altered the minds of everyone in your life, it was quite the job but worth it, now I have potentially the world’s most powerful loboan and you will help me.”  
  
“You are lying!” Ben was in tears.  
  
“Don’t cry dear boy, you now have a life of great purpose.” Ben lunged at him ready to claw at him, his charms were removed so he couldn’t use his powers, and these cages contained genetic powers so his wolf howl and strength was useless. “You’ll have to remain in a cage till you learn to behave yourself.”  
  
“Kevin won’t let you get away with this.”  
  
“My boy Kevin was the one who led me to you, what makes you think he wasn’t in on this?”  
  
“Cause Kevin isn’t sick like you!”  
  
“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think.” He started walking towards the door. “With or without you Gwen Tennyson will fall.” He left but Kevin was gone.  
  
Ben shifted to human, he just couldn’t believe it. He curled up on his side, and just prayed Gwen was okay. A few hours later Kevin came to him, “Ben…Ben…wake up!” The brunette jolted and looked up to see the raven haired boy.  
  
“Kev?” he gasped.  
  
“I’m getting you out of here.” He made a key with some metal and undid the lock and let him out. “Look Ben, I don’t know if what Servantis said was true but I had no part in that.” He looked down ashamed.  
  
Ben lifted his chin up. “I believe you Kev, but I can’t stay here I have to get back to Earth.”  
  
“I know.” He gave Ben the charm collar making sure there was no tracking device on it. Grabbing his hand they went to the projector room. Kevin set the coordinates and the generator began to warm up.  
  
Ben waited patiently and he noticed the boy looked sad, and a question burned inside him. “Kevin are you involved with destroying Gwen?”  
  
“Yes…” he says, it was hard to get out but he was honest. “I believed in Servantis when he said that Gwen was a threat.”  
  
“And now?” he asks.  
  
“No, I don’t know why he thinks that but I know now he isn’t a man I should believe in.”  
  
“Thanks Kevin.”  
  
“You know this may be the last time we see each other.” Ben smiled and pulled Kevin in for a kiss. The raven blushed and moaned into the kiss.  
  
“No it won’t be the last time.” the portal opened up. “You could come with me, Servantis is crazy he could hurt you.”  
  
“Let him try right now I feel invincible.” He said giving him a cheesy grin.  
  
“Idiot.” Giving him one more kiss they parted. Ben entered the portal and it closed behind him. When Servantis learned of Ben’s escape he was not pleased. He beat Kevin a bit but the boy continued to smirk through it all.  
  
“You smirk now but just imagine the pain he’s going to feel.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“I wasn’t lying about messing with the minds, he’s going to return home to people he knows and all they’ll see is a stranger. What’s more thanks to you he’s a monster, should he transform even once and be seen doing it he’ll be a pariah, hunted as a monster.”  
  
-x-  
  
Ben made it to his home, it was raining, the air was chilled. He shifted to human form and went up to his front door. Knocking he heard a soft “Coming” from inside. The door opened to reveal his mother, but Ben realized instantly something was wrong by the way she looked at him. “Hello, can I help you sweetie.”  
  
“Oh um, I was looking for my friend, is your son home?”  
  
“I’m sorry dear you have the wrong house, we don’t have a son.” Ben’s heart sank and if at all possible he felt even colder than the rain and the air could have made him.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry for bothering you, with the rain I’ve gotten all turned around.” He gave a nervous laugh as he fought both crying and keeping himself from transforming.  
  
“Well you can come in and wait for the rain to stop, or we could call your parents.” He backed up, feeling his heart clench.  
  
“No that’s okay I’ll find it.” He ran off, Sandra felt a great urge to go after and comfort the boy like a mother would for her son but she didn’t fully understand why, in her mind she didn’t have a son. She shut the door and Ben snuck back to check out his room, everything he had was gone and the room was barren. “I gotta find Grandpa Max.” He focused on searching for his mana, once found he used his howl to open a portal.  
  
Ben arrived only with similar results Grandpa Max didn’t know him and neither did Gwen. He could at least warn Grandpa Max about what Servantis was planning. His warning came too late as there was an attack on the Rustbucket. “Kevin, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan.” His friends were dressed for battle.  
  
“Don’t get in our way Ben, or we’ll have to hurt you!” Manny snapped. Ben growled and shifted into his wolf form.  
  
“Try it, don’t forget none of you have beaten me sparring before.” He glared at Kevin who was clearly not himself, Servantis must have dosed him with energy cause he was acting crazy. He faced off with his other hybrids able to keep them at bay.  
  
Gwen transformed and began fighting with Kevin. “You are such a freak Kevin, I don’t know what you are after but you’ll lose just like always.”  
  
“I’m not a freak in fact I’m the hero and you’re the problem!” he got close and absorbed the energy of the omnitrix mutating into a much stronger form than before. He went even crazier and even turned on the others. He summoned roots from the ground and began binding everyone and cutting off their air.  
  
“Kevin stop!” Ben howled, he used his pyrokinesis to make his claws covered in flames. He slashed the routes as they tried to bind him.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you Ben so stay back!” he let out a wild cackle of laughter.  
  
“This isn’t you Kevin, stop your killing them!” He let out a sonic howl and blasted the roots off them. However saving them cost him getting grabbed by the roots. They tangled around his mouth and throat.  
  
Argit, who had snuck aboard the mission to escape, had seen enough he shot Kevin with his quills knocking him out. He reverted back to normal and his roots vanished. Ben returned to normal, and lifted Kevin up. “Dummy you good now?”  
  
“Dunno I think I’m dead I see an angel.” He cupped Ben’s cheek.  
  
“Yeah your fine.” He kissed the boy’s forehead.  
  
“Ben I had nothing to do with Servantis did, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“How touching?” they turned to see the man in question. “Capture them both.”  
  
“What’s wrong with them!?” he gasps as his friends rose up but weren’t acting right. Manny grabbed and knocked out Argit. Helen rushed at them, while Alan and Pierce attacked long distance.  
  
Ben blasted the flames and quills away with his howl, but Helen zoomed him and knocked him back.  
  
“Ben!” the raven haired teen snapped. He was still out of it from Argit’s quills, he got zapped and lost consciousness. “Run…” he said before getting picked up by Manny.  
  
“Servantis you won’t win!” Ben snapped, his claws glowing with mana.  
  
“Not even you can defeat us all, you have no choice but to come with us you have no home to return to.”  
  
“Because of you!” he howled, he rushed in only to get blasted by Alan.  
  
“Now take him this wolf must be tamed.” He turned his back thinking he’d won.  
  
Ben couldn’t focus but knew he had to escape now, he made a new portal and managed to escape. “Nooo!” Servantis hissed.  
  
The portal took Ben to a far off planet, he was found by a man named Hokestar. “My boy what is your name.”  
  
“Ben Wolf, just call me Ben Wolf.” He couldn’t use his last name anymore, he had to get off the grid or Servantis would find him, he knew Gwen would be fine for now. He was homeless and it was time to find a new home.  
  
To be continued  
  
Chap 3 Preview King of the Ring  
  
In order to make money Ben Wolf takes part in fighting rings, and is given the ring name Blitzewolfer. Hokestar has promised him money he can save up to go to Anur Transyl and find himself a place to call home.  
End Preview


End file.
